Ring Stains
by Pand0r4
Summary: Heart break, accidents, terrible jobs and living in a place where coffee gets cold too fast. Day to day life of Axel- till he put an ad in the paper.
1. Coffee

**Chapter o1 : Coffee**

_Good communication is as stimulating as black coffee and just as hard._

- "Anne Spencer"

* * *

It wasn't that long ago when I was sitting outside of a coffee shop picturing what the rest of my life would be like.

Yeah, it figures things never end up the way you imagine them.

Kinda like when you go to draw a picture and you have the image in your head but when you put it on paper, you know it's not the same. You can't seem to remember what it was you were thinking in the first place.

Or like- you remember exactly how much sugar and creamer to put in your coffee but every time you make it, it doesn't taste the same.

Or maybe my coffee was just getting cold. I couldn't tell after a while.

Hell, maybe I just don't care anymore- or my taste buds are failing on me. Go figure...

But nah, it wasn't that long ago that I was sitting outside of a coffee shop, in fact- it was only a few hours ago.

Yeah.. My coffee got cold..

I was sitting there when I saw a family of three walking inside. Pretty much the normal image of a family. Father, mother, a little girl, not older than five I would guess. That perfect picture family you see on those sappy tv shows or something.

I wouldn't be too far from the truth by saying that the idea of a family made me sick. Yeah I admit it. I, Axel, don't like the whole family picture.

Never really had one. The whole, mother was long gone, father was never around and just little lone me growing up in whatever friend's house I could be in and running around like a wild child. I don't know- happy little sweet looking families make me jealous.

I'd never want one. Nah. It would just be too fake to me. Everyone smiling at each other and the warm air would just heh..- choke me or something.

Kinda like the way coffee makes you gag when it's too strong... Maybe I didn't put enough creamer in it like I thought I did- hmm...

But hey, don't get me wrong. Just cause I don't like the whole family scene doesn't mean I wouldn't like a relationship. That's a completely different ballgame.

Which reminds me. That's kinda why I was sitting outside of a coffee shop. Wanna know the reason why I'm picturing what the rest of my life would be like?

Well- y'know when you met someone and you're with them for a while you kinda get this idea in your head of what the future will more or less likely be? Yeah- I _use_ to have that idea in my head.

Notice the phrase "use to". Yeah.. I _use to._ Use to have that idea just a few hours ago... But then I went to that damn coffee shop..

Okay- okay, okay. I'll go ahead and spit it out, sheesh.. Yes. I just got dumped- by my girlfriend of a few years.

Why did this happen? Well according to her, she just..- didn't need me anymore. I'm not surprised. For the last half a year we grew apart..- but.. When I really think about it..- I realize that she was just one of those girlfriends that's just a girlfriend.

What? Don't look at me like that. Did that not make sense?

For those of the weak minded I shall explain. When I say that, I mean- we started dating without really knowing much about each other and once we were together we learned things about each other. So we pretty much only stayed together cause it was familiar.

Thus breaking up isn't really a big deal. Nothing gain and nothing lost. Just another step in life.

Right now? Right now I'm trying to figure out what's next- or well, no not really. Right _now_ now I'm standing across the street from the coffee shop, trying to hide behind a postbox.

I never was good when police where around. They just make me nervous like I'm the criminal who stole that candy bar and I just can't speak around them.

Sorry for the change of tone. I bet you're all confused right now.

Like I said, things never turn out the way you imagine them. I'm pretty sure the family of three thought the same thing.

I'm pretty sure they never pictured their little girl to run out into the street. _Pretty_ _sure_ they didn't think the street light would just happen to go out. Sure they didn't see that car coming.

I know I didn't.

* * *

It's been a day since I was at that shop.. Getting dump of course.

A day ago when I was just sitting there.

Just a _day_ ago.. When I decided to leave.

Just _one_ day ago.. I saw a little girl being rushed to the hospital.

That day I ran as far away as I could before.. Heh.. lost all my coffe plus whatever else was in my stomach onto the side of the street.

Y'know.. Most people go into shock when they see that kinda thing. Sorry to say I didn't though.

Hey now, don't think I'm some kind of heartless person, it's just that..- well that's just a part of this town. People die all the time and I've seen more than my share of dead bodies.

Never did tell you guys what an old dump of a town this is huh? Well yeah. Gangs and thugs, drive by shootings, car wrecks. Buildings falling on people and hell..- even people falling off buildings.

It's always something.

An old ruin town. Buildings are shatter everywhere and the streets look like someone dropped on a bomb on them. Most of uptown's been reconstructed though with the factory towers hanging high up in the air. This evil smoke brewing out of them. Sky's always grey and smokey from the ash. Trust me..- it might look like it's snowing but heh..- only wish it was.

* * *

Another day has past and I just got home. Made the choice to take a shower to calm my nerves down and take a chance to figure things out. I mean hey..- after seeing the picture perfect family rush into an ambulance... I felt empty.

That poor little girl's smiling face.. Just there. _Stuck_ in my head.

I took the time to draw future plans on a piece of paper in my mind... but it doesn't matter does it? Cause once I got it down I couldn't remember what I really wanted in the first place.

My piece of paper was blank...

My apartment felt cold...

And my cup was empty...

Name's Axel. I'm only 20 years old. Living alone once again in a two bedroom apartment.

I'm stuck in a town where the sun never shines and my coffee always seem to freeze up too quickly.

All of it so true- or it was for now. I posted an ad in the paper after getting home after the incident. Things moved quickly.

Tomorrow, things are going to change...

That cold apartment's going to meet a new person...

My piece of paper's going to be scribbled on...

And hopefully the coffee tomorrow won't be so bad.


	2. Pizza

**Chapter o2 : Pizza**

_Ideas are like pizza dough, made to be tossed around._

-"Anna Quindlen"

* * *

It was a Saturday morning when I found myself sitting on the couch in front of the tellie. I was drinking some soda which was different..- cold. I didn't like it too much. It was cold outside so why should I drink something to match it?

Anyway, I couldn't help that sigh that come from my lips. I had taken the day off from work just to wait and help my new roommate move in whenever he'd show up.

Deep down I think I was glad for the company. Even if I didn't know who it was- least met the person yet. We did talk over the phone for a brief peroid of time but it wasn't much to create some sort of image in my mind. I figured why bother? 'Cause I knew the moment I drew someone on paper it wouldn't be right.

But hey..- at least then the rent would have help getting paid. Maybe that's the only reason I put an ad in the paper in the first place. I couldn't quite tell with my mood lately. Why had I done that?

Who knows.. Who cares.

Lately my emotions were out of whack. Maybe I was depressed. I figured if anything I could always blame the accident that happened just a few days go. That and the breakup. Boo hoo, poor little Axel..

Soon I found myself standing in front of the fridge, opening and closing the door. I wonder if I could catch it before the automatic light comes on.. Of course sooner or later I gave up.. Went back in the living room. I looked down at the fizzing can of pop. I really should go buy groceries. Coffee would be nice right about now. That and maybe a decent meal. Shiva only knows I hadn't been eating well lately.

Maybe later though.

* * *

It was at the moment when I heard a knock on my door. I stood up. It was probably the new guy.

Well..- might as well get this over with.

I went to open the door and despite my dreadful mood I lifted my eyebrows. The person standing in front of me was a younger guy. Blond spiky bedhead hair. Pale cream skin. Bright blue eyes. Baby face much.

Yeah I stared.

"So um- You're Axel right?" He asked me. I swear I could feel a part of my soul leave my body and fly off somewhere _far_ away.

"And you're Roxas I take it." I said quite flatly.

"Yep, that's me." He smiled at me. _Very_ far away.

Fuck. The only word that could go through my head as I moved out of the way to let him in. He only had two suitcases and a backpack. So much for helping him.

Why me?

I closed the door and turned around to watch him look at the apartment.

Why did I have to get the brightest person in the world? Or well..- a bright _looking_ person. He defiantly didn't fit in my dull existent.

Oh well. I hoped he liked coffee.

"Your room's over there.. Um.. well I'm pretty sure you can see where everything else is at. Make yourself at home." I said to him as I took my spot back on the couch.

The tellie was still on and I blankly stared at it. The sound of the fizzing pop filling my ears more than anything. I could hear him opening the door and placing his stuff down but..- I didn't think he would come back out and sit down next to me.

What ever happened to personal space?

"So, I didn't think you were really this depressing in person." He laughed at me.

I looked over at him and stared again, "I'm sorry?" I offered.

"This whole place is dull and you're like.. A zombie here. You should lighten up." he grinned, leaning back into the couch, fixing his eyes on the tellie as well.

I too leaned back in the couch and sighed.

Why would he care about how I acted or not? I mean _hello_, I gave him _my_ spare room. He should be _grateful_ about having a place to live not bothering _me_ about _my_ depressing mood.

Which was slowly going down hill. You see that curve right there? Right at the end? Yeah, I'm getting there.

"Well feel free to try and cheer me up I guess. I'm always like this. There's nothing to cheer up about."

"Of course there is! You have a new roommate and I'll help you pay the rent and keep the place all nice and clean. Plus you get a friend as a bonus." He held some sort of uh..- cocky smugness to that statement.

"You're pretty forward aren't you?" I asked, looking over at him and looking him over at the same time.

"Well since we'll be living together I figured we should get on good terms. Besides.. I'm actually just as down as you are." he shrugged, "I just figure I'd rather be happy and get over it than let it drag me down y'know?"

"Hmm.. I see. Well if that's the case..." I ran a hand through my hair, "Wanna go shop for groceries with me?"

* * *

It was in that moment, at the store when I realized that maybe having this happy go lucky blond around would be a good thing. He seemed pretty cheerful and he told me was actually a good cook; had taken the handful of chefs classes and hoped to work at a restaurant someday.

In the end he did most of the shopping. I remembered to secretly thank Shiva above for sending me a miracle food worker. I would never have to starve again.

He did though stare at me for buying a week's worth of coffee mix. Well..- what I thought was a week's worth probably looked like a month supply to other people. Not that I care. Let them stare.

Yeah that's right. I _like_ coffee. Fuck off.

When we got back and put everything away it was the first time I had ever seen my fridge full. At least in awhile. I momentarily told the blond that he had done good. I think he took that heart. 'Cause that's when he said since we had the rest of the day to do whatever... we should 'make the place look nice' as he called it. It was suppose to be some kind of bonding ritual I figured..

I swear I've never spent as much time cleaning the apartment as I did then.

He turned all the lights on, dusted, swept, vacuumed. Did all the dishes and put the laundry away. Rearrange things and I ended up throwing away a lot of junk.

In the end the place looked a lot more wider. More open, brighter and cleaner. The air smelt more fresh.

It was like taking a before and after picture and placing our faces on them.

I was the boring, dull and depressing room, something no one would like.

Yet this random little blond kid came in and took the place and changed it to match his personality. Bright and sunny. Something someone would notice.

Maybe having this kid around would help my depression. Maybe. If I let him that is. Which I felt almost like I didn't have a choice. He seemed very pushy... Not that I have depression anyway.

At the end of the day he ended up making a pizza himself and holy Jenova, I think my mouth exploded with a million senses. I pretty much hugged the kid to death. He just smiled at me and said something about how he didn't think he get this far in just one day.

I have no fucking clue what he meant by that. So don't even think about asking me.

So instead I choose to ignore it and eat the pizza, watch the tellie and afterwards I went to bed without saying a word to him.

I wonder what tomorrow would bring.

Better start with coffee. Or else.


	3. Chicken

**Chapter o3 : Chicken**

_Left wing, chicken wing, it don't make no difference to me._

- "Woody Guthrie"

* * *

So my Sunday morning actually started out with coffee. I know, it's great isn't it?

But yeah I had woken up and to my surprise it was to the smell of this sweet substance. I gladly left my bed and walked out into the, also surprisingly, warm living room slash kitchen slash whatever the hell you wanted to call it area.

I found the blond kid leaning against the kitchen counter and drinking a cup of coffee.

He smiled at me, saying 'goodmorning~ I made coffee' all happy like. So I shared a cup with him and then went back in my room to get dressed seeing how I was still in my shorts, and then I just up and left for work.

Yep. Pretty awesome morning.

Now there's a reason I don't shower before work. There'd be no point in it really. You see I'm apart of a Restoration Committee. Which to me means that I get to go around and lift a bunch of heavy shit and move old fallen buildings and whatnot. Clearing an area out isn't as easy as you'd think it is.

Plus the clothes we have to wear? I mean why? Dear Shiva, like I have any fat left to sweat away. We wear jeans, heavy boots and a thick material blue shirt with those bright orange or yellow neon worker's coats. You know what I'm talking about.

Oh well. I did my hours with my co-workers and then headed home. I could already see the sun setting as I walked back. Yeah I don't have car. You have a problem with walking?

* * *

It was in that moment that I realised that I had too many 'it was in that moment' moments. But hey, shit happens.

Anyway everyday I come home from work, I'm normally pretty dirty but..- I never had someone freak out about it.

"Oh wow, Axel, you should see your face!" The blond yelled at me as I walked in the door. He grabbed a washcloth and then started wiping at my cheeks. I just blinked at him and let him do what he was doing, "Why are you so dirty? What the hell did you do?" He asked, so once again I explained to him what it was I did for work just like I explained to you guys...

I hope you were paying attention...

"Yeah so uh.. I'm going to hop in the shower..." I muttered but he placed a hand on my chest before I could move.

"Okay, hold on." He said first, going off to grab a basket and hand it to me, "Put your clothes in here and I'll wash them for you while you're in there okies?"

I think I smiled lightly at him as I took the basket and went into the bathroom.

Man he was a strange kid... But I did as I was told and stripped of my clothing, placing them in the basket and taking myself in all my naked glory and hopping in the shower. The steamy water felt amazing. Just like it did everyday though of course. Working hard makes you take pleasure in little things like being clean.

Although I slightly cursed at myself for spacing out in the shower and losing my train of thought. Then suddenly remembering I didn't grab a pair of clothes to change into.

Dammit all.

I finished my shower and to my surprise -once again- the clothes in the basket had been replaced. I grabbed a towel and dried my hair out; wrapping it around my waist as I brushed my teeth and did my cleaning things everyone does in the bathroom.

Then I reached in the basket and found my purple shirt with a yellow design along a sleeve next to a pair of worn out jeans. Along with a pair of fresh boxers. I think I blushed lightly at the thought that..- well uh.. He went through my underwear drawer.

Let alone the fact that he knew where they were. How the hell..

I got dressed and walked out into the living room to see him staring at the tellie. He had his elbow on the couch arm, his hand supporting his head. He was wearing my face though.

And no I don't mean he was wearing some kind of mask or something. Chill people. He had a..- a really sad look on his face. A blank, sad, 'I hate the world and all the things in it!', kind of face. Which was pretty much the one I wore all the time.

I took the opportunity to walk up behind him and take in his image. He was oblivious to my presence as I noted the slumped shoulders and the 'not so happy spiky', spiky hair. I blinked and realised if this was an anime, he'd have one of those gloomy auras around him with the whole lightening cloud above him raining.

I think it was that thought that made me chuckle to myself. I didn't mean to though of course..- but I did.. And it gave me away as he then perked up, seeming more like himself as he looked back at me.

"What's so funny?" He asked, as if my laughter was the end of the world. Wouldn't doubt it could have been though.

"Nothing." I said as I jumped over the back of the couch, sitting next to him, "Thanks for putting my clothes in the bathroom. Didn't hear you come in."

"No problem, I tired to be quiet about it."

"Eh don't matter. I spaced out anyway."

He lifted a brow at me, "Spaced out..- in the shower?"

"Yep.." I mumbled before yawning, blinking the tears that popped up in my eyes away.

"Look tired. Coffee?" He asked me, smiling. I looked over at him with hazy glassed eyes, a smirk on my face for a change.

"If you don't mind. That sounds amazing right now."

So he went off and made some. Bought me back a mug and it smelled so sweet. As I drank it, I let the caffine seep into my system.

"Y'know..." He started out, "For someone who drinks a lot of coffee you sure have white teeth."

So I flashed him a wide grin, mostly me just showing off my pearly whites before I took a huge chug from my mug.

"It's easy to take care of your teeth. Even if you're a heavy drinker like me." I sniffed lightly, taking in the steam, "Y'know the whole thing about baking soda, strawberries and chewing gum right?" he nodded at me and I just shrugged, "It works."

* * *

We sat like that for awhile on the couch, chatting about little weird things like how to keep your teeth clean to whatever was on the tellie. I hate to say it but... I sort of lost myself talking. It was like I forgot about all the other things I was thinking about and just smiled, sipped my drink and..- talked.

It was weird. Or maybe that's only cause I never talked to anyone like that.

"So, you single?" The blond smiled at me while he was in the kitchen making super. The clock on the microwave saying it was mid six.

"Yep." I said grimly into my mug as I drank, "Broke up with the girly just a while back."

He frowned at that, "Oh.. sorry."

I just shook my head, "Nah it's okay. We didn't really like each other anymore anyway. Actually..- when I think about it... I don't think I ever really did like her."

"So she was basically a girlfriend who was just a girlfriend then." he stated and I gawked at him. Finally someone who understood what I meant by that.

"Yes!" I exclaimed rather loudly for my tone of voice. It wasn't quite yelling so I hope I didn't shout or anything, "That's exactly how it was."

He smiled as he mixed spices in a bowl, "So you're straight then I take it.." He said slowly.

I knew where this was going so I smiled and leaned against the counter and smirked at him; the mug up to my mouth as I peered down at him.

"You don't judge right?" I asked and he shook his head as he placed some kind of meat into the spices, "Good, cause actually I'm pansexual."

"Pan..- sexual?" He asked as he looked over at me.

I focused my gaze on him better, "You don't know what that means?"

"What oh no..- No I know what that means actually. Gender blind and all that." I nodded at him.

"I guess I'm not really pansexual. I don't really know what to call it... It's complicated. You?"

"You don't judge right?" He asked, placing the spicy bread coated meat into the firer, throwing my words back at me.

"Not at all. To each their own."

"I'm straight up gay." He said turning to me, crossing his arms and I laughed at his choice of words, "I just...- really dislike like women. Just... ugh no."

"Keeping it simple?"

"Guess so.. and you? Why so complicated?"

I sighed to myself. Why were we talking about this?

"Well... it's true that I don't really see people's gender or it matters... but when it comes to doing things in the bedroom I tend to prefer men over women. Hmm.. Then again I don't mind being in a relationship with a woman or doing anything with her. Just prefer men I guess... I dunno." I shook my head and shrugged, "I like to think of myself as pansexual cause I really don't notice people's genders until I see them naked." He laughed at me and I crossed my arms at him, sticking my tongue out like a child, "Anyway yeah, it's like I see them in all their glory and _then_ it hits me."

"Interesting.. so..- you do know I'm a guy right?" He chuckled lightly, pulling the pieces of meat out and placing them on a plate.

Ah, chicken strips. That's what those are. Speaking of strips...

"I dunno. I haven't seen you naked yet." I said as we fixed our plates and went to the living room to eat.

The bright red look on his face when I winked at him after saying that was priceless.

Such a nice day huh? It's probably cause my coffee has _caramel_ creamer in it. Fancy. Yeah, totally nothing to do with flirting with my roommate.

I would never do that. Unless he makes coffee.

Oh wait... shit.


	4. Mac 'n Cheese

**Chapter o4 : Mac 'n Cheese**

_It's diamonds in your pockets one week, macaroni and cheese the next._

- "Jolene Blalock"

* * *

So my morning the next day followed just as much as the day before. Go figure right? Not really. Not when you have a happy bubbly blonde making you a cup of joe to send you off to the hell hole of a place you call 'work'. Oh man, gotta love that cup of joe.

Anyway so my day went by about the same. Only some of my co-workers actually noted that I seemed in a happier mood. Something about that wrinkle between my brows not being there. Wrinkles? What am I? An old man or something?

Well, I guess or less anyway. I mean, since Roxas moved in and started cooking and making me coffee before I left in the mornings, I feel like some weight's lifted off my shoulder's. Who knew a few days could already have this much of an effect? Well I didn't so fuck you guys if you did.

The apartment's brighter. I've actually eaten decently for a few days and there's someone to talk to. Which is more than I've had in a long time. Yeah... a really long time.

* * *

So walking home actually brought home the depression that was slowly seeping away. Don't you hate flash backs and memories that just need to get the fuck out of your brain or at least find something better to do? Yeah, I know I do.

I didn't use to be so depressing. In high school I was actually well known for being the bright happy student that was pretty popular. With both the student body and the teachers. I got good grades, talked to a lot of people, helped others out. I was you over all, all around nice guy that everyone knew and loved.

And well... after high school though, I didn't have any where to go anymore. I was always stuck at home. With him. Something I'd rather forget about.

If I could forget about it that is. Dammit mind, quit trying to work against me.

"Are you alright?" Roxas asked me when I made my way through the door and sat down on the couch, sighing deeply to myself.

I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life made a vow; that I would never lie to this kid. In a world of cruel things he was some shining gem that happened to have fallen on my door step. And I dared not to break any trust that I would build with him in a friendship. Cause I wanted one more than anything.

So I was honest and said, "No, not really. Got to thinking about stuff on the way home."

He sat down next to me, taking a wash cloth again and wiping at the muck on my cheeks. I noticed him take note to the tattoos I had under my eyes. His fingers slowing wiping the grim from them.

"Do you mind telling me what kinds of things?"

So I told him. About the difference between how bright and happy I was in high school. Compared to how dull and mellow I am now. He didn't say anything though. Just listened. Something I didn't realize I had wanted in a long time. Just... someone to listen.

I know what you're thinking. Oh dear no, Axel's getting all emotional and sappy. Yeah well I'm pretty sure you get those moment once in a while so can it pea brains.

But yeah. I just told him how happy and opened with people I was in high school. Then I just pointed out the fact that now? Not so much, if anything, I dislike most people. All of them are normally the same and I tend to just... keep to myself.

"Well I hope you open up to me at least." Roxas smiled at me, going into the laundry room and grabbing the basket, "As sad as it may sound... you're the only person I can talk to anymore."

I blinked at his statement as he shooed me into the bathroom, telling me to take a shower and clean up and he'd make dinner. But before I closed the door I looked at him since he hadn't moved.

Simply asked, "Why only me?"

"Cause everyone else died."

* * *

I guess you can say that the answer I received to my simple question ended up making everything very, very awkward. Talk about a mood killer. Though I would just assume that my coming home in a depressed mood would have just added to the problem... or did it start the problem? Um... just fuck it.

Anyway so I ended up just going into my room after a 'Mmmm' to his reply and shower. I went through some drawers and just snooped around my stuff. I wasn't really looking for anything. I guess I was just trying to do something so that I was doing something. I'm sure you've done something similar at some point.

I know Roxas asked me if I wanted anything for dinner but I just shook my head and said I'd get something myself.

And I did.

And it sucked.

I've never been good at cooking and mostly I just get stuff I can put in the microwave but I went with the old, boil a pot of water and dump some mac n cheese in it. Yeah...

"I could have made something for you y'know." Roxas said as I sat down at the couch and started eating away at it. I just blinked at him and shook my head again.

"Nah, it's cool okay? I mean if you keep cooking me food then I'm going to become dependent on you and that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"You left me the other half in the pot didn't you?" He blinked at me and I just sulked into the couch.

"Yeah I did. If you want it that is, just grab a bowl and what not." I shrugged. He smiled brightly at me and skipped into the kitchen. Well... not actually skipped but y'know... trotted or something... Whatever. You get the point.

And so he did, the two of us sat together and ate the gooey boxy mac 'n cheese. Not that it was bad or anything. A spoon full of butter and some actual cheese melted into it and it was pretty good for my standards. What ever my standards were.

"I'm sorry by the way." Roxas said while we were watching some comedy cartoon. I kinda choked on my cheese and blinked at him, raising an eyebrow, "I mean for earlier. I think I was a bit too blunt. Y'know, about why you're the only person I can talk to."

"Oh, no- no it's okay. I mean... it was kinda of blunt. And I kinda felt the need to go and do something I didn't really need to do." I slightly chuckled at that, "But no really... um... you don't have to answer, but- what did you mean by... what you said."

"Pretty much what I said. I told you before, that deep down I was just as sad as you were. Cause well..." and we went quiet for a moment. I placed my empty bowl on the table next to his and moved over closer to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

Don't even ask me what I was thinking by doing that. I don't know really. But I felt the heat in my face, the moody turn of my frown and my eyes were looking towards the tellie.

"Don't worry about it. You don't have to talk about it until you want to okay?"

He smiled at me and leaned into my chest. His blond spikes brushing along my chin and I couldn't help but noticed the smell of cherry shampoo and how relax I became. I leaned more into him and tighten my grip on his shoulder.

"Thanks Axel. I hope you don't mind this." He said as he pretty much snuggled up to me. I ended up just smiling, and leaning back into the couch, getting more comfortable with the blond in my arms.

"Don't worry. It's... nice actually."

He actually ended up giggling a bit and snuggling more with me.

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have work tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, that's right." I said leaning my head over his.

"Let's stay up watching the tellie for awhile okay?"

And we did. And I never felt more strange in my life than I did at that night. Call me a sap. I wouldn't blame you. But I mean... when you've been as lonely as I've been something about... someone wanting to do stuff with you... and just... I don't know. I'm so confused at the moment I just don't know...

So I'm just going to watch the tellie with Roxas and drink some coffee and not think about it. Besides, what's there to think about?

Right? Am I right?

... Yeah I'm right...


	5. Cereal

**AN: **_OMFG_.. I just want to apologise for the few people who are actually following this story. I know it's been a _long ass_ time since I've updated. I don't really have an excuse honestly. Other than life. That's right! Blame _life_! I have _no_ laptop, it's hard to write and update on an ipod. Life's been hectic. Moved twice since I wrote this I believe aha ;; That and I work on the weekends now.  
But it was three am and I woke up on the couch with a sudden urge to write and thought that this was well in due.  
Also I was having _major_ writer's block cause I haven't really planned this story out. Just wrote the first few chapters off by whatever came up on the screen from typing. But I randomly wrote this. Have no idea where it is going.  
BUT **PLEASE** if anyone has _any_ suggestions (_mainly food titles you want_) let me know cause I'm going to run out eventually I feel. I'll try and work on my things more now since I have some free time to myself again (_even though I always say that_ )

AND thanks to **I. Love .Lollipops**, (_had to space your name cause it's evil or something and cuts it off when I save, wtf_) **MarquiseVriskaSerket, Clover-x-Charm, The mental patient, ChomiKikee, **and especially you** Rocketship Romance **(_aka mansex ~ yes I still call you that haha_) who's review was touching in a 'pretty' sorta way aha.. But thanks for reviewing seeing as how I'm not one who gets them often. Then again I don't even _ask_ for them. Even if they were _**OLD** _I still went back and read them and it made me feel good about writing this chapter. Feel some people deserve it ~

Anyway please don't kill me cause you all know I lurves you and enjoy ~

- Pand0r4

* * *

**Chapter o5 : Cereal**

_I won't eat any cereal that doesn't turn the milk purple._

- "Bill Watterson"_  
_

* * *

I knew something was off when I thought I saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

I know what you're thinking. Whoa Axel, whoa. Back it up there pretty boy. What the heck? Typical people. Always jumping to conclusions.

But no it was an _actual_ light inside of an _actual_ tunnel. Yeah, they still have those. It's called a, dare I air quote, '_train_'.

Of course I was sleeping though cause I _clearly_ don't remember boarding a train or anything. Last I checked I was watching the tellie..

Simply clicked my tongue as I took in my surroundings before looking down and noticing my body was a tad.. younger? Yeah just reverted myself back to a scrawny weak little teenager. Positive now that this was a dream, I tried to take it in stride. What did they call this again? Lucid dreaming or something? Yeah something like that. Continuing though, looks like I was sitting inside an empty train. A funny one too what with all the purple and stars and stuff.

Maybe if I'm lucky it'll take me to Disney Land or something.

No surprise though, but some slight disappointment at the lack of Mickey Mouse, when it shot out through the end of said tunnel and I found myself in what looked like outer space. Talk about kick ass dream here. Check out that swirly red supernova to my left.

Then suddenly a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I turned and looked and notice Roxas was in my dream.

"_Hi_.." he smiled at me, tilting his head, eyes half lidded as he looked at me.

"Hey yourself." I smirked with a brow lifted up.

"So.. what cha doing?" he said softly as he sat down next to me.

He looked kinda odd so I replied, "Wondering what you're doing.."

"Me?" he leaned back at bit with a hand on his chest before chuckling very posh like to himself, "Why I'm just sitting here wondering what a good looking guy like yourself is doing all alone. Want some.." cue the extra creepiness, "company?"

I don't know why I was dreaming of Roxas as a potential pedophile but damn it was funny yet.. disturbing at the same time.

Suddenly I didn't feel comfortable anymore.

"Um.. sure." I said quietly going to look out the window before I felt his hand on my thigh.

Without having to turn my head he got awfully close to my ear to whisper in a deep voice, "There's no one around." I could feel his lips curl into a smirk against my ear as he repeated the word, "_No one_." Putting too much emphasis for my liking.

That's when my older self remembered that this was a dream again and that I was indeed, not a scrawny little teenager anymore. So I turned to him and grabbed his wrist, shooting back that same darken expression he had on. Body looking much more like my actual self.

He seemed taken back by this as I leaned closer to his face and breathed into his ear, feeling him shiver underneath me, "Is that really what you want?" I asked before I felt his hands begin to mess with the bottom hem of my shirt.

"Yes.." He replied, sounding more like the Roxas I knew in the land of mortals, "You're all I have left."

* * *

"Yes.." Someone said, shouting softly in the distance, "You're all I have left!"

I blinked and groaned loudly before moving to sit up, noting that Roxas had fallen asleep next to me on the couch and was currently using me as a pillow. Glancing towards the tellie I saw some weird galactic drama feature and came to the conclusion that's _totally_ why I had that dream and for no other reason.

So getting myself up off the couch, I tossed a blanket over the blond before grabbing our bowls from the previous night; making way to do the dishes. As I stood in the kitchen though I got some weird gut feeling. I noticed things more acutely than normal.

Like how the coffee was filling the air, the soft sound of it pouring down. The baby blue light from sunrise seeping through the window. How dully quiet it was. The hum of the air conditioner. Gentle sounds of the tellie as it played off in the living room.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, focusing back on making a mug and then settling back onto the edge of the couch, flipping towards the news station.

And there it was.

The news I had been waiting for yet avoiding.

"Mm.. Axel?" Roxas said in a muffled voice behind me, throwing the blanket off over his head and sitting up slightly on his elbows. He tilted his head before sitting up further and laying his head on my shoulder, "What cha doing..?" he said softly next to my ear and I cringed a little. Remembering my dream before shaking my head.

"I was there.. y'know." I muttered. He sat up a bit more properly and tilted his head.

"Wha..?"

"I saw it. I was right there.. on the other side of the street." I motioned my head for him to look at the tellie. Frowning lightly he glanced up at the television.

**Reporting News from Downtown Hallow Bastion. **

**In recent news events as many of you know, a family of three had recently experienced a car crash involving a semi truck and the death of their young daughter, prompting both parents into a double suicide later that day. The alleged 'jump off' near the Bailey being tolled at the cause of death, ****investigators now believe that the real cause of death was in fact a drug overdose. Leading to the jump off mid Wednesday afternoon. **

**Police are still questioning the man who was behind the wheel of the semi truck, who also was released early this morning. Despite reporters asking him what his thoughts were he only left with this statement.**

**"Even if it wasn't _my_ fault.. Even _if_ that light was broken and it was dark early morning.. It was still _me_ and my profession that took the life of that girl and.. remotely that of her parents. I don't.. think I can handle much of anything for awhile.. If it wasn't for that, she'd be off somewhere, unknown to me and many others, doing what little girls her age should be doing with their families.. And I can't.. I just.. I don't know right now.."**

**Investigators are also currently looking into the recent out break of busted street lights, of which many people have made complaints in the past, making new moves on fixing the issue. Now more than ever.**

**"We need safer streets. Better lights, bars and fences in places to prevent these horrible accidents from happening." Said commander in chef, "Our city has a lo-."**

I blinked as the station was changed, glancing over to Roxas who had a look on his face I couldn't describe.

"You were.. there?" he asked quietly. I nodded, "And..?"

"And what?" I asked.

"What did it.. look like..?" He asked softly, picking at the blanket under his fingers.

I leaned back into the couch, hands folded over my stomach as I glared at the ceiling for the right words, "I was at the coffee shop, Bonne Boisson. Y'know bad things are going to happen when your girlfriend takes you out so suddenly at fucking early as shit o'clock to a place you like that she _hates_. Pretty cold hearted if you ask me.. buy me my favourite drink and then ditch me.. aha.." I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I stayed there for awhile. Just sitting there and as I got up to leave I saw them. Passed them on the street. Thought about it. Even felt _envious_. Then on the other side I heard it.." I noticed Roxas looking up towards the tellie, hard look on his face, "And then it was over. I ran away. I vomited. I felt sick. Then I put an ad in the paper."

"And here I am.." he finished leaning back as well, laying his head on my shoulder.

I reached down and ruffled his hair lightly, "Don't worry about it Rox. Bad things happen all the time around here. You should know that. It'll be alright."

He smiled up at me and I genuinely gave him one back.

* * *

"Hey Axe?" He asked me after a long silence of watching cartoons to get our minds off of the previous news encounter.

"Mm?" I asked, not moving my eyes from the screen as I shoveled some marshmallow cereal into the back of my throat, focusing on Tom as he came storming through the kitchen at lightening speed only to get hit in the face with a frying pan at Jerry's amusement.

He placed his bowl of frosted flakes down on the table, "Since we're not really doing anything today, do you wanna go shopping at the edge of town?"

"The edge of town?" I glanced him a sideways look before turning my head. Speaking of trains.., "That's a good twenty minute train ride from here.." I added as an after thought.

"Well yeah, I was hoping since you had the day off we could.. ya'know.. get in some 'bonding time'." He air quoted, "Besides it's a beautiful day and I haven't seen you out much other than work."

I simply blinked at him, going to open my mouth before he shot up out of his spot and darting across the space.

"Great, I'll get ready then. We leave in ten minutes." He said slamming his door shut so I couldn't protest.

I blinked again, slowly moving my bowl away from my face and glanced at his unfinished one.

So.. what? I don't get a say in anything anymore? Cut me some slack oh great who ever you are up in the clouds.

I groaned and stood up slowly, shuffling my feet dramatically as I went to toss the left overs in the trash. Cleaning the bowls before I went to my room and ransacked the place for clothes.

Say.. what do people wear out on dates anyway?

Whoa Axel whoa.. date?

Haha man don't get ahead of yourself now.


End file.
